


Beyond the Sea

by zelda_zee



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere beyond the sea, Somewhere, waiting for me…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Livejournal for the 2007 Lost Summer Luau.

Sun had the baby on the rescue ship. It was a girl and they named her Hope. When she asked Sawyer to be the godfather his face went blank, then flooded crimson. And then he said yes.

It took the next six months for her marriage to fall apart. It was neither of their faults, they just couldn’t live together any longer. What had blossomed between them on the island, withered and died in San Francisco. Jin found someone else, and Sun couldn’t fool herself that she was jealous. She wished him well.

The divorce was amicable. A few months later she went to Jin’s wedding, held in an old hotel with a flagstone terrace that stretched out over the cliffs, so that the view was nothing but sea and sky and the curving line where the two met.

Some of the others came as well, once she let the word go out that she was fine with Jin’s new life. They hadn’t wanted to be disloyal to her.

Jack, Hurley, Sawyer and some guy named Rob that Jin had fished with. Sun didn’t really know him. The men cooed over the baby, dandled her on their knees. Sawyer held her for the longest time of course, being related after a fashion. Hope kept reaching for his face. She seemed to like to touch his stubbled chin. She gurgled happily when he spoke and Sun had to smile, recalling how at times Sawyer had been the only one who could calm Aaron.

“You should have a child, Sawyer,” Sun said. “Babies like you.”

A shadow passed over Sawyer’s face. “Babies don’t know no better,” he mumbled.

“You’re like the baby-whisperer, dude,” said Hurley. “You’ve got a gift.”

Sawyer rolled his eyes and handed Hope back to Sun. “I’m gonna get a drink,” he said, getting to his feet.

“I always thought it was an interesting choice you and Jin made,” commented Jack, watching Sawyer’s retreating back. “To ask Sawyer to be Hope’s godfather. He’s just not who I’d picture as someone who could be responsible for the spiritual well-being of a child.”

Sun looked at Jack sharply, but he was just stating a fact, not being critical. “I think,” said Sun, “that Sawyer needs people to trust in him, before he can be worthy of their trust. I simply chose to have faith, regardless of whether he deserved it.”

“I hope he doesn’t let you down,” Jack said doubtfully.

Sun caught Sawyer’s eye across the room. He was leaning against the bar, a glass of something amber in his hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back, easy and open, a warmth in his eyes that kindled an answering heat somewhere deep inside her. “I do not think he will.”

Later, she was standing alone at the edge of the terrace. The band had played “You Must've Been a Beautiful Baby,” and Jin had come to take Hope, saying he wanted a dance with his baby girl. Sun leaned her elbows onto the cold stone of the railing, looking out to sea. It was chilly, as it always was here in the evening, and she had left her coat inside but she didn’t want to go look for it. The fog was rolling in, closer and closer. Soon it would cover the terrace, creep around the buildings and into the city. She stood and watched it move slowly over the water, the shifting silver of the surface obscured by an impenetrable blanket of grey. She loved the fog, the way it covered everything, large and small, and made the topmost tips of the skyscrapers and bridges look like a fairytale kingdom perched on a cloud.

She turned when she heard footsteps. Sawyer came up beside her, shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It was warm from his body heat and smelled of his cologne - grass, lime and something woodsy. She inhaled deeply.

“Thank you,” she said. “I was getting cold.”

“I figured,” he replied. “You’ve been out here a while. Everything okay?” He leaned onto the railing beside her, letting his hands hang loosely. She studied them. She had always loved his hands, even back on the island when they were rough and callused and she still belonged to Jin.

“Everything is fine, Sawyer,” she assured him. “I just felt like a few minutes alone.”

“You want me to leave?” he asked, making a motion to go.

“No.” She laid a hand on his arm. “Please stay. Tell me, how is the house coming along?”

He’d bought an old house in the mountains in Tennessee and had been renovating it for the past few months. She had the impression from his emails that he rarely left his property other than to go into town for supplies. Her own theory was that he was terrified of straying into temptation if he ventured too far afield. The island had given him a second chance, but Sun didn’t think he had quite figured out what he was supposed to do with it.

He described the difficulties he’d had shoring up the foundation, how repairs to the large, wraparound porch had been more complicated than he’d anticipated.

“It sounds lovely,” she said, when he recounted sitting in his rocker on the finished porch with his paper and coffee in the morning, his novel and whiskey in the evening. “I hope to see it someday.”

“Anytime, Sunshine,” he said with a grin. “The boys and me’d be happy to have you - and Hope, of course.” The boys were the dogs, some enormous mutt-like creatures Sawyer had found at the local shelter. He’d emailed photos. They looked like they were as big as horses and as savage as cougars, but Sawyer claimed they were just overgrown puppies at heart.

“I may just take you up on that offer, you know,” Sun gave him a small smile. “So you had better mean it.”

Sawyer looked at her, and she just kind of fell into his eyes. So blue, or green, she was never sure which. They looked grey now, in the lowering light of the evening, sea and fog reflected in their depths. She could tell it was hard for him to meet her gaze, but he did it, letting her see what was inside, letting her look for as long as she wanted.

“I mean it,” he said very quietly, and then he kissed her. It wasn’t a chaste kiss, but it wasn’t wild either. It was slow and deep and passionate and it said so many things that he’d never spoken aloud, but that she had somehow known anyway.

When they parted she was breathing fast, her heart thumping hard, her blood singing in her veins. She smiled up at him and he gently brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across her forehead.

From the open doors to the ballroom she heard the strains of a familiar tune and she caught her breath as it came flooding back - the quiet night, the crackle of the campfires, the soothing susurration of the waves, the low hum of conversation and a sweet melodious voice singing in French. Her eyes met Sawyer’s and she could see it was the same for him, the memory inescapable. She knew that Jin had chosen this song, that he would think it fitting to begin his new life with this reminder of the old.

Somewhere beyond the sea,  
Somewhere, waiting for me…

“You wanna dance?” Sawyer asked, and Sun nodded. She expected him to lead her inside, but instead he just took her in his arms and pulled her near, and they swayed to the music, barely moving, as the fog rolled up over the railing, enveloping them.


End file.
